


Just A Sweet Taste

by Aeshaettr



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: Cannibalism, Hallucinations, Time for the CRUNCH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 19:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeshaettr/pseuds/Aeshaettr
Summary: In which the Jester mocks, the Man-At-Arms is done with this shitAnd the new support is weird.





	Just A Sweet Taste

**Crunch**  
  
The sound of a shield meeting a face at roughly enough speed to break it.  
  
The face that is, not the shield.  
  
There was a soft, subtle chuckle behind him, and the Jester literally powerslided past him, strumming his lute with the fervor and intensity of a madman.  
  
Oh, wait.  
  
Meanwhile, their new recruit, a curvaceous girl with less sense than clothing (and there wasn't much of that), was being stabbed at by one of the mad cultists.  
  
And.  
  
Not being hit once.   
  
The Man-At-Arms stopped and stared, as did the cultist in his grasp. Every time she was stabbed at, she got.. distracted. A butterfly to chase so that the punching gauntlet missed by inches. Slipping on a root so that it flew over her head. What in the fuck.  
  
Then, she turned her head, the cultist sailed past her, and IMPALED HIMSELF ON HIS PARTNERS SPIKE GAUNTLET.  
  
Welp, she was insane.  
  
The Jester turned, shrugged, and casually beheaded the female cultist he was grappling, before whistling at the strange girl that was accompanying them.  
  
She perked like a puppy, and skipped on over, bouncing the entire way.  
  
The Man-At-Arms just.. shook his head, and paced on, and on.  
  
...About time to make camp.  
  


* * *

The Jester was doing a fine job of mocking the cultists, mmn!  
  
Were they cultists? Funny hats and cool knife-hands, but the one kept missing when he was going for a hug! She had just wanted to see the giant butterfly and those weird green writhing arms. One of them had grabbed her, though, and she had slipped!  
When she got back up, the poor boy wasn't moving. Maybe he had fallen asleep.  
One snoozy stabby boy.  
  
She giggled to herself, cheerily, and stood up, skipping around the fire in a disjointed hum, before turning and skipping directly into the treeline. At least, until the big guy with the shield shouted to her.  
  
Oooh. He was big and strong. Silver Foxes were hooot~  
  
Now's not the time. Explain you're going out to find flowers!   
  
Ah, there we go. Off again, off again.  
  
And, flowers were blooming around her, blue and green and red and MUSHROOMS.  
  
Mushrooms were fun.  
  
You can use them for soup.  
  
Vaguely, she knew this wasn't really what was happening, but it was so FUN.  
  
And she was so hungry.  
  
So, so hungry, when she tripped over a big pile of meat?!  
  
Gasp. So lucky, so lucky. A set of ribs on the floor, flowers blooming around it.  
  
She pushed her fingers in, and SNAPPED one of the ribs out, ripping into the meat with happy aplomb.  
  
There was red over her mouth and hands, but she didn't care about that.  
  
That, or her two friends watching in horror, as she systematically devoured one of the cultists they had killed.  
  
It was just a taste, but she could never stop.


End file.
